


(W)hole & Undivid(Ed)

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Facial, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Soulmates, They Did What? Follow-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Wherein Edward Nygma realizes a simple truth: Oswald Cobblepot completes him.





	(W)hole & Undivid(Ed)

Hole. The answer to one of his favorite riddles. What can you put into a barrel and make it weigh less? A hole. It was no longer whole. Hole and whole: two words which sounded exactly the same yet held different meanings.

Apparently the "w" made the difference.

Oswald Cobblepot was going to lose his eye; it was inevitable. All that would remain would be a gaping hole.

He would no longer be whole.

" _And it is all my fault_ ," Edward Nygma thought.

Yet Oswald had brushed away any apologies, downplayed his own sacrifice. How could a man who was capable of starving his employees be capable of such selflessness? It was a riddle; one the Riddler had learnt the answer to so long ago: Oswald Cobblepot was in love with him.

And for the longest time Edward Nygma had told himself that he did not return the feeling.

Holding onto the other man, however, knife poised to enter his back, Riddler found himself no longer so sure.

He could feel the blade of the knife Oswald was holding, knew he had changed its position to lying flat against him. He wasn't going to hurt him, wasn't going to be the first to put the knife in as Lee had done.

And Edward found, much to his surprise, he wasn't going to hurt Penguin either.

Edward heard Oswald's quick intake of breath as he tightened his hold on him, enjoying the contact denied to him for so long. Had the other man also realized that his friend had not had the heart to kill him? Had he been waiting for the blade to open both cloth and flesh?

Nygma tightened his own hold, grateful for Oswald Cobblepot.

When they parted Edward looked at Oswald. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time even though he had known him for what felt like an eternity.

" _Don't fall in love with him...don't fall in love with him..._ "

But it was too late. It had already happened some time from when Oswald had revealed he had paid Hugo Strange to save his life to when the man had lost an eye to save him. Edward Nygma now knew he was in love with the other man. It had not been one moment; it had been an accumulation. And wasn't it ironic that after telling Oswald time and time again that he did not love him that now Oswald Cobblepot was the only thing besides himself that he truly did love?

Something else had changed. For the first time since Penguin had frozen him on the dock, the man had the power to frighten the Riddler. Ed was afraid of the power the man now had over him, afraid because he could not understand why it had happened.

Edward changed Oswald's bandage for it looked very bloody, seeing once again the damage made by the grenade and forseeing the empty space that would be there soon. They then plotted a bit, the return of Gotham into their hands and not Jim Gordon's, before Oswald revealed he was weary and wanted to get some sleep. It was just as well for Nygma found himself too aware of the other man, too tempted to touch him.

"There's a spare bedroom down the hall to the right," Edward informed his friend. "The person who had this place before me left clothes in all of the closets. Feel free to use anything. We'll get you things more to your preference tomorrow."

Oswald nodded his head and gave a tired smile.

"My room is down the hall," Nygma added. "In case you need anything."

"Do you need help blowing out all of these candles?" Penguin asked looking around the lighted room.

"You don't blow out candles, Oswald. That is too dangerous. You snuff them like this," Edward said licking his thumb and forefinger before extinguishing the flame of a candle nearby.

"Does it hurt?" Oswald winced.

"No. Not really."

"I don't know where you found the time or patience to light so many," Penguin commented as he stood to leave. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Oswald," Edward said watching his friend as he waddled out of the room.

When he was gone, Riddler turned to the next candle and blew it out. It wasn't the sensible thing to do but at that moment Edward Nygma did not feel sensible.

 * * *

Nygma had chosen a large room with a king size bed. He kept a candle dimly lit on the nightstand.  Books lay scattered around the room. They had not been there when he arrived but had rather been collected during Gotham's isolation. The green pajamas he was wearing had likewise been lifted from a posh department store in an upper-crust district. They were silk and something he could have more afforded during his employment under Oswald then with the GCPD. He had always liked the finer things in life. When he had forgone his conscience he had finally been able to obtain them.

The sheets on the bed matched the Riddler's night clothes but though he was lying quietly under them he was finding sleep a difficult pursuit. He kept thinking of Oswald Cobblepot. So lost in thoughts was the man that he failed to hear the door to his room being opened.

"I can't sleep and my eye hurts."

Edward Nygma looked up to see Oswald standing in his bedroom doorway. He had changed into a pair of blue pajamas that seemed a little too big for him. Nygma didn't know if Oswald was being manipulative or if he was being truthful.

Maybe it was a little of both.

As if guessing the doubt betrayed by his friend's hesitation, Oswald rushed to explain. "I always used to have Edward in the room with me when I went to sleep. I'm having trouble without him being there."

"And you see me as a good substitute? Exactly _how_ close were you with your dog?" Edward asked wrly.

Oswald smirked. "Ha ha. Don't be cute."

"Just don't jump me in my sleep."

"I assure you I won't'" Oswald smiled and crawled into the bed next to his friend. "Nice pajamas and sheets I might add."

"Thanks."

Edward looked at Oswald snuggling down next to him. "This isn't the first time we've done this."

"It isn't?"

"No. After I found you when your mother died and you were out of it. I slept in the bed next to you sometimes. I didn't see any point sleeping on the couch and getting a sore back and besides I needed to keep an eye on you."

"Well...that's nice," Oswald said sounding confused and wistful at the same time. "I wish I'd been aware."

A brief pause. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"If you couldn't pilot the submarine by yourself why was Nyssa able to take it?"

"Go to sleep Oswald," Edward said turning over.

"Okay."

Nygma felt nervous. He was excited at the prospect of having Oswald lying beside him yet afraid things may go too far. He lay there, eyes opened waiting for something he couldn't pinpoint.

A few minutes later he was surprised to hear the other man snoring. He had fallen asleep afterall.

So Oswald hadn't been suggesting they sleep together for lascivious reasons, Edward realized. He had really just wanted somebody nearby. The realization disappointed Nygma, he found to his shock. Had he wanted the man to touch him? Did he want to touch Oswald in return?

Nygma flipped over again. Penguin was fast asleep, his eyelashes looking very long in the candlelight. Staring at his friend's sleeping face, Edward lightly touched it with the back of his hand. The contact warrented the sleeping man's head to move ever so slightly but nothing more. Nygma revolved his hand so it cradled Cobblepot's head, his thumb gently rubbing his cheek.

It was almost as unexpected for Edward as it must have been for Oswald when he jumped on top of the sleeping man.

Almost.

Oswald's eyes flew open as Edward pinned his hands down. Cobblepot looked momentarily afraid for his life until the Riddler started to kiss him.

"I thought _you_ didn't want _me_ to jump _you_ ," Oswald said tearing his lips away from Nygma's, his voice raising in pitch from panic.

"You said to seal the pact as brothers. Why not seal it as more than that? We promised to take _what_ we want from _who_ we want. I'm just keeping my end of the bargain," Edward said returning his lips to his friend's with violent force.

Oswald broke away again. "But I didn't mean _rape_!" he squealed.

Edward loosened his hold and looked at the other man. "Rape? Is it rape Oswald? It's only rape if you don't want it. Do you want it?"

Oswald looked into Edward's eyes and then pushed his lips to his. They passionately kissed for a long time, Edward moving his body against Oswald, still holding his hands down.

" _Wait! Wait_!" Oswald said breaking free again as he felt his friend's arousal.

"What is it now?" Nygma said his patience dwindling against his hardening member.

"I've never done this before. I'm scared."

It was enough to make Edward stop and forget the demands from his impatient organ. "You've never had sex?"

Oswald lowered his eye.

"You're telling me that you are a virgin?"

Cobblepot nodded his head, not looking up.

"You mean with all of that money you never paid anybody or they never offered?" Edward let go of Cobblepot's hands and sat up slightly to stare at the other man.

"What do you take me for?" Oswald looked at him, offended.

"Not even to pretend to be me?"

"That wouldn't have been the same would it?" Oswald asked plaintively. "I would have known it _wasn't_ you."

"But you named your dog after me."

"That's different. It's not like making love," Oswald said. "Mama always taught me that that was special. That if I ever did it to make sure it was with someone that I loved. I've never loved anybody like that but you."

Edward felt warmth again in his heart. He shouldn't like it. It was a sign of weakness...but it felt wonderful all the same. He brought a hand to Oswald's face and looked at the fresh bandage on his right eye, still weeping bloody tears.

" _He lost his eye for me_ ," Edward thought. " _He lost his eye and he kept himself for me. One of the most powerful men in Gotham...and he belongs to me_."

Edward Nygma, half mad with love, lust and power rammed his lips into Oswald Cobblepot's again.

"Wait!" Oswald cried.

"Don't worry," Nygma said. "I'll be gentle."

He was painfully hard, could feel his cock leaking like Oswald's damaged eye. Gentle or not he wanted to be inside Oswald Cobblepot as quickly as he could. He pulled off Penguin's pants, ignoring the man's embarrassment. He had seen it all before when he had cared for him following his mother's death. Oswald was half-hard, fear preventing him from full force arousal.

Edward lowered his own pants; his erection was on full display. Oswald let out a frightened whimper upon seeing it.

Fear was partially not understanding; Edward wished to alleviate Oswald's fear.

"Touch it," Edward said.

"What?" Oswald asked.

"Touch it," Edward said kneeling on the bed. Oswald moved towards his friend. He shyly brought a hand to the penis directed at him. Nygma inhaled quickly at the touch, feeling his cock twitch. Precum leaked onto Cobblepot's hand as he started to grasp Nygma's weeping cock, moving his hand rhythmically up and down the shaft as his other hand gently rubbed his balls. Riddler knew it was the first set the man had ever held and explored other than his own and he was getting off on the knowledge.

The Penguin looked up to see the look of ecstacy on his friend's face. Oswald bent over and replaced the hand he had had on Ed's cock with his mouth. Nygma let out a moan as Oswald started sucking on him, using his tongue at the same time. He used his free hand to alternate attention from the Riddler's testicles to the base of his shaft, his mouth never losing the attention it was giving to the swollen member.

Ed looked down in his pleasure at the sight of his penis in Oswald Cobblepot's mouth. Now Penguin's mouth was marked by him, just like his eye. Every time he looked at Oswald's face he would be reminded of its link to him. With that thought, and feeling himself grow close to coming, Ed tried to back away from Cobblepot's grasp, wishing to make it complete. Oswald's mouth sought to retain its hold but Edward pushed him away, grabbing his erect penis in time to come all over Oswald's face, marking him all the more.

Oswald was shocked, his face covered in semen. " _Ed!_ What did you just do? I was going to try to swallow!"

Ed knelt in front of Oswald. Taking off a pillow case from a nearby pillow, he wiped off his lover's face. Nygma kissed him deeply afterwards, tasting and smelling his seed lingering on the other man.

" _Mine_ ," he thought.

"You got stuff on my bandage. I hope it's not in the wound," Oswald complained after their lips separated.

"I'll clean it afterwards."

"Afterwards?" Oswald looked confused. "We aren't done?"

"Not yet," the Riddler foretold as he kissed the Penguin with hungry lips.

Oswald moaned as the kiss became fiercer. Edward looked down as he felt Oswald's swollen member against his leg.

"Lie down," he ordered.

Oswald did as he was told. First Ed brought a hand to his mouth, and as he had done previously in the night while extinguising the candle, he licked both thumb and forefinger. He brought them to the head of Oswald's cock and rubbed them over its slit, saliva mixing with precum. Oswald thrust his hips at the touch, his eyes dazing from the pleasure. The Riddler smiled and moved his face close to the other man's penis. He blew on it as if it were a candle though he did not want to stop its burning. Edward took the engorged cock inside his mouth.

"Ohhhh...ahhh...uhhh...unh..."

Edward enjoyed hearing the little sounds he was eliciting from Oswald. He liked the way his body was squirming from the pleasure it was experiencing for the first time. Oswald was never great at hiding his feelings. He wore his heart on his sleeve and Ed was finding to his complete enjoyment his behaviour was no different in the bedroom. Oswald was whipping his head back and forth as Edward's mouth filled with precum.

"Hah...hah...Edward...unhhh...Edward...I'm...I'm...ohhhh."

With a quick spasm Oswald released his seed with full force into Nygma's mouth. Riddler thought about swallowing but his own dick was hard again and in need of attention. Edward moved Oswald's legs, positioning them in such a way to ease what he had planned.

"What are you doing?" Oswald asked through heavy breaths.

Nygma spat Oswald's seed into both of his hands. With one he started using it to massage the other man's hole, trying to prepare him for what was to come; the other hand Riddler used to slick his own ready cock.

Guessing what he was going to do, previously relieved he had avoided it, Oswald's panic returned. " _Wait_!"

"It will be okay Oswald."

"You're not the one about to have _that_ shoved into him!" the Penguin said pointing at the Riddler's erection.

Edward looked down at his swollen cock and could understand the other man's fear. He roared in frustration.

Seeing how upset his friend was Oswald sighed. He flopped his head down on the bed, supine. "Okay...okay...Just do it and get it over with."

Nygma smiled, his desire too full to ask if his friend was sure. He returned his fingers to Oswald's opening. Oswald closed his eye, a tear falling from it. The tears flowed more as Edward thrust his penis inside, Oswald trying to stiffle a cry from the pain.

Edward had closed his own eyes in bliss as his cock was enveloped. The Riddler began thrusting, enjoying each motion.

"Yes...oh yes. Hunh...hunh..."

Then he opened his eyes to see Oswald. There was a trail of tears lying on the Penguin's cheek. They made a stream which was glistening in the candlelight. Their eyes met. In sudden shame, Edward tried to move back but knowing his intention, Cobblepot wrapped his legs around him, preventing him from doing so.

"Finish it," Oswald said.

Edward started to move again, the pleasure mounting. Looking at Oswald though in such pain was upsetting him. He found himself wanting to come as quickly as possible.

"Say my name," Edward urged as he stroked his friend's penis.

"We've been here before Edward, haven't we?" Oswald said his teeth gritted in discomfort.

"Say my _name_."

"Which _one_ exactly?"

Edward thrust in again, deeper, and moaned, too caught up in what he was experiencing to reply.

Oswald laid his head down again and began to alternate between both names. "Edward...Riddler...Edward... _Ri_ -iddler..."

Beginning to pick up his rhythm, Edward realized that Oswald didn't know what name to call him for one simple reason: Edward Nygma and the Riddler were both the same person to Oswald Cobblepot. The other man saw no split between personalities, saw no division. Everybody Edward had been with before had accepted only one side of him: Kris, Isabella, Lee. He had been some fragmented broken thing to them. Even to himself, Edward understood. Each had preffered the light. Only Oswald had accepted him completely: sharp edges, darkness, lightness and all which lay in between.

There were dark corners to be found in every corner of man's heart. You could not deny them and still lay claim to loving any human being. God had made the day but knew the need for night as well. Any piece of art was comprised of shades of dark _and_ light; even books were made of black ink on white paper.

It was illustrated, as well, in the act they were performing. Clearly it was causing Oswald pain but he suffered it, desired it because he was in love with Edward Nygma. Pain and joy had become one.

And perhaps Oswald Cobblepot's acceptance and love for him, Ed now realized, had in some way made him whole. When Oswald had paid Strange to save his life, whatever division existed between Edward Nygma and the Riddler had ceased. Edward Nygma _was_ the Riddler.

" _RIDDLER!  EDWARD! RIDDLER! EDWARD!_ " Oswald was starting to cry louder and from the newly swollen cock in his hand, Edward  knew it was no longer just from pain.

Edward crashed his mouth once again into Oswald's as if trying to swallow his own name. They both came together, Ed feeling the warmth of Oswald's cum spray against his stomach.

Finishing their kiss, Edward looked at his lover's face, touching the side of it gently. Oswald looked at him and held the hand touching his face. Looking at the bandage on Oswald's eye, Edward clearly saw his cum staining it. "I'd better look after that for you," he said somewhat embarrassed.

"Do you mind if we change the bedsheets while we're at it?" Oswald suggested. "I'm sitting in a puddle of jizz and blood."

Edward pulled out of Oswald and saw his penis painted red. "I am _so_ sorry. I'll take it more easy on you next time."

"There will be a next time?" Oswald asked hopefully.

"It's 100% mathematically assured."

"Oh good," Oswald smiled happily as his lover, wiped off the cum from his cock and stomach before going to get new bed sheets.

They changed the bed together. Nygma could see Oswald looking at him shyly every so often; there was a sweet small smile on his face. Once finished, Ed ordered Oswald to sit on the edge of the bed while he went to fetch the first aid kit.

He returned and tenderly began to clean and redress the wound.

"I'm going to lose it, aren't I?" Oswald asked.

"Yes," Edward replied truthfully.

Cobblepot bit his lower lip to prevent himself from crying and Ed kissed his forehead. "It will be okay, Oswald. I'll make you a new one."

"You will?"

Edward nodded.

"If you make it then I'll have something of _you_ inside of _me_ forever," Cobblepot smiled; Nygma's heart broke from the love held in that smile.

The Riddler kissed the Penguin tenderly on his ravaged eye.

When Edward had finished dressing his lover's wound, both men crawled back into bed, lying in one another's arms and facing each other. The silence was comfortable but the Riddler couldn't resist breaking it.

"How about a little post-coital riddle?"

Oswald smiled. "You know what? I am in _such_ a great mood go ahead."

"I go in hard, come out soft and don't mind if you blow me. What am I?"

Oswald gave it some thought. "It sounds too obvious so it must be something else...mmmm...I give up."

"Bubblegum."

A laugh came from Oswald's lips.

"Who knew under that cold logician heart there lurked such a humorous side?" Cobblepot mused, rubbing the side of his face with his good eye against the Riddler's chest.

Edward Nygma held Oswald closer, looking down at him as a smile claimed his lips. "What can I say? With you I'm whole."

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two.


End file.
